Dishwashers are used in many single-family and multi-family residential applications to clean dishes, silverware, cutlery, cups, glasses, pots, pans, etc. (collectively referred to herein as “utensils”). Due to the wide variety of items that may need to be cleaned by a dishwasher, many dishwashers provide various containers and/or specialized sprayers to address different washing needs. Many dishwashers, for example, include multiple sliding racks including arrangements of tines that can be used to separate and orient dishes, bowls, glasses, etc. to receive directed sprays of fluid from one or more rotating wash arms. In addition, many dishwashers include removable silverware baskets that may be positioned in dedicated locations on racks, and in some dishwashers, directed sprays are provided to provide deeper cleaning. Other dishwashers include dedicated high pressure spray zones to direct additional spraying power at particularly soiled items. Despite these various dedicated washing features, however, conventional dishwashers still lack flexibility in terms of address different consumer washing needs.